El Libro
by Mirelle Sky
Summary: YAOI Red y Green. Red recuerda a través de un libro sus sentimientos ocultos por Green. ¿Será capaz de hacerle llegar sus sentimientos?


Mi primera historia de Pokémon :D Se trata de una historia Yaoi (hombrexhombre) de Red y Green. Espero que les guste ^^

Está inspirada en esta imagen: .

* * *

El Libro

Un nuevo entrenador había llegado a retarle y él le había derrotado sin problemas. Sabía ya desde hacía mucho tiempo que el único capaz de darle dificultades en un combate era su amigo y rival, Green. Él era Red, considerado el mayor entrenador de pokémon del mundo. Sus ideales le habían llevado a subir a una montaña y estarse ahí, medio congelado, esperando a cualquier entrenador capaz de derrotarle, a pesar de no haber encontrado a nadie todavía.

Pikachu, en su hombro, le regaló una sonrisa. El entrenador se la devolvió y empezó a caminar hasta llegar al precipicio de la montaña. Observó con ojos tranquilos la falda del monte y comprobó con un poco de alegría que no había nadie, por lo que estaría solo un buen rato. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba y se descolgó la mochila de su hombro.

Pika bajó de su hombro y se estremeció de frío cuando sus pequeños pies tocaron la fría nieve. Red le sonrió una vez más para tranquilizarle. Suspiró y extrajo de la mochila un libro sucio y viejo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había sacado. Aún así, se veían varias marcas de agua seca en sus hojas, por lo que se podía entender que Red ya lo había leído antes en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Pika? – preguntó el ratón eléctrico, moviendo un poco su cabecita. El entrenador se la acarició.

-Es el tesoro más importante que poseo. – explicó. Su mente viajó entonces al pasado, durante un tiempo en el que estuvo tranquilo en casa del profesor Oak. Era una mañana de primavera cuando el profesor acudió a él en busca de ayuda. Se había encontrado con un pokémon que no había visto nunca y necesitaba buscar información en unos documentos antiguos, pero no podía hacerlo solo. Quizás, si Red no hubiera sabido que Green les ayudaría también, no hubiera aceptado.

Habían estado toda la mañana leyendo distintas carpetas llenas de hojas sucias y viejas, y distintos libros extraños, pero lo que buscaba el profesor todavía no estaba allí. Se encontraban todos rodeados de papeles, el profesor sentado en la silla de su escritorio y los dos chicos en el suelo en paralelo. Pika se había echado a dormir encima de unos libros descartados por el mismo Oak.

No lo había hecho adrede, quizás ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, pero el Red había estado observando más de lo debido a su rival. Desde buen principio había notado como cabeceaba mientras leía o como los ojos se le cerraban durante un rato, induciéndolo al sueño, hasta que despertaba contrariado. Sus expresiones habían agradado al entrenador y quizás por eso había empezado a fijarse en lo atractivo que era Green. Su pelo parecía tomar ahora un orden, tapándole ligeramente sus hermosas pestañas pero sin llegar a los apetecibles labios del chico. Era hermoso y Red lo acababa de descubrir.

Al mediodía el profesor se había disculpado con ellos y había dicho que iría a buscar algo para comer. La expresión de Green pareció relajarse, agradeciendo el pequeño descanso.

-¿No has dormido bien? – preguntó por fin Red. Green le observó extrañado pero entonces no pudo reprimir un bostezo y tuvo que darle la razón.

-Eeve ha estado toda la noche muy agitado. Está deseando tener un combate porkémon, pero como estamos aquí por el momento, no ha tenido ocasión de entrenar. No dejó de moverse en toda la noche, es por eso por lo que estoy un poco cansado hoy…

Green lo notó entonces. Los ojos ardientes de Red, casi pasionales, se ponían encima de él, marcándole. Sintió vergüenza, no quería que el entrenador siguiera mirándole de esa forma. Despreocupadamente se levantó, dejando caer todas las hojas que había tenido encima y que estaba revisando. Red observó con curiosidad como su compañero se sentaba ahora detrás suyo, dándole la espalda. Le observó extrañado y se sintió un poco nervioso cuando vio que las orejas de Green estaban completamente rojas.

-Me avergüenza que me veas dormirme. – explicó. El pecho del dueño de Pika dio un saltó y fue entonces cuando él notó que también estaba un poco sonrojado. En ese momento le habría gustado lanzarse sobre Green y besar sus labios, pero comprendió que no era el momento adecuado.

Continuaron mirando papeles en silencio. Red iba a decir algo cuando finalmente notó una presión en la espalda. Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que Green acababa de dormirse apoyado en él. En sus manos tenía el ejemplar del libro que Oak había estado buscando, donde se explicaba la presencia de Ho-Oh, el pokémon que según las leyendas podría traer felicidad.

Sin saber cómo actuar, Red bajó su cabeza, dejando que la sombra de la gorra y su flequillo ocultaran su mirada. Pika se había despertado y acudió a su lado, observando el libro que presionaba el entrenador entre sus dedos.

-Guardaré estos sentimientos… - susurró. Pika le observó sin entender, pero aún así le sonrió.

Y ahora, una vez en el monte Plateado de nuevo, Red recordaba de nuevo el momento en el que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por otra persona, esos sentimientos que deberá mantener siempre en silencio.

-¿Ese no es el libro que buscaba mi abuelo?

Red se sobresaltó y se puso rápidamente de pie, chocándose con la barbilla de la persona que acababa de hablarle por encima de su cabeza, provocando que los dos se encogieran y gimieran de dolor. Red se giró a ver al hablante y se sorprendió tanto que olvidó momentáneamente su dolor de cabeza.

-Green, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que podríamos echar un combate pokémon, pero cuando he subido te he visto embobado con ese libro… - explicó, acariciándose la barbilla con un gesto de dolor. - ¿Y no se suponía que debías de habérselo entregado a mi abuelo? ¿Por qué está aquí?

Iba a inventarse alguna excusa plausible cuando notó la patita del pequeño ratón eléctrico tirándole un poco del pantalón. Pika tenía razón, debía ser valiente.

-Lo guardé porqué… Para mi simboliza el silencio de mis sentimientos. – explicó. Green se incorporó, olvidándose momentáneamente de su dolor en la barbilla, para observar mejor la expresión de Red. Igual que en el pasado, el entrenador le observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos, con una pasión extraña que le provocaba nerviosismo y le ponía los pelos de gallina.

-¿Y cuáles son esos sentimientos? – preguntó con un poco de miedo. Red hubiera saltado por el precipicio del nerviosismo si no fuera porqué Pika le seguía teniendo bien agarrado del pantalón.

-Me gustas. – dijo finalmente. Con miedo puso sus ojos sobre Green, quién primero le devolvió una mirada extrañada, pero luego le regaló una mirada relajada que le dio ánimos al entrenador para continuar. – Desde que estuvimos buscando los papeles para Oak. Me pareces interesante y… el único con quién querría luchar siempre. – puso su mirada sobre la nieve del suelo, incapaz de encarar a su compañero.

Green dejó que su flequillo cubriera su mirada. Se sentía extraño, pero no era una sensación molesta como se esperaba. Su pecho estaba cálido y se sentía feliz de saber que alguien apreciado por él le amaba. Intentó pensar en qué hacer, qué tipo de respuesta darle, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna buena; él no servía para esas cosas. Finalmente se sacó del bolsillo una pokéball y le sonrió provocativamente.

-Si me derrotas en este combate me plantearé salir contigo.

La voz desafiante de Green le devolvió la confianza a Red, quién alzó el rostro y le regaló una mirada fanfarrona.

-Sabes que siempre te gano.

Pikachu avanzó en pequeños saltitos hasta situarse delante de su entrenador. Sus mejillas echaban chispas y su mirada era retadora: estaba preparado para luchar por los sentimientos de su entrenador. Green sonrió también y lanzó su pokéball al aire.

* * *

Dejo un final bastante abierto, pero ya se podrán imaginar que ganará Red, ¿no? XD En fin, espero que les haya gustado :) Por favor, déjenme un comentario para saber sus opiniones OwO

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
